


Море внутри

by MrDarkHuman



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkHuman/pseuds/MrDarkHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глаза Джеймса Кирка почти чёрные, созерцающие распятое, изуродованное тело под своими руками.<br/>Море не знает милосердия. Не знает иной власти, кроме своей собственной ©.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море внутри

─ У тебя есть дети? ─ лениво спрашивает Джим, не отрывая взгляда от коммуникатора. 

Леонард вздрагивает от этого вопроса, как от пощёчины. Они в каюте одни и нужно быть последним идиотом, что бы надеяться, что вопрос адресован кому- то другому. МакКой готов предложить руку на отруб, что бы только так и было.  
Леонард страшится своих слов, но всё- таки отвечает. Лучше соврать, съязвить, ведь молчание наказывается ещё строже. 

─ Разумеется. Иначе, как бы мне удавалось выбивать дурь из твоей тупой бошки с таким неподдельным мастерством? ─ доктор пытается говорить в своей обычной манере, с издёвкой, но голос всё равно сдаёт и Леонард даже не пытается обмануть себя ─ Джим заметил. Не мог не заметить. МакКою кажется, что стук его сердца эхом отдаётся от стен каюты. 

Джим смотрит на него и с лёгкой усмешкой произносит: 

─ Я предпочёл бы, что бы ты вбивал в меня кое- что другое. Остальное ─ не твоя забота. 

─ Тебя в последнее время и так имеют слишком часто. Я имею в виду не только себя и тех шлюх, с которыми ты регулярно трахаешся, хотя тебе бы стоило подумать об этом. Звёздный Флот следит за нами слишком пристально и почти в открытую. Мне иногда кажется, что мы как крысы в этой консервной банке, готовые перегрызть друг другу глотки, только за то, что бы…

─ Расскажи мне. 

МакКою не нужно повторять дважды. Он знает, что нужно Капитану. Наверняка, Джим уже всё знает, просто хочет, что бы сам Боунз рассказал ему.

_Если Море чего- то хочет, оно это получает._

─ Её зовут Джоанна, ей восемь лет и она самая смышлёная из всех детей, которых я встречал. 

Леонард рассказывает несколько забавных историй о Джо. О том, как она первый раз пошла в школу; как мечтала поступить в Академию Звёздного флота; как долго и мечтательно щебетала о звёздах, которые увидит, когда станет настоящим капитаном Звездолёта.  
Говорить о дочери приятно. Мысли о ней всегда помогают держаться на плаву, не срываясь в Море, которое волнами тянет его ко дну. 

Леонард чувствует, как Джим смотрит на него, но не ощущает тревоги. Сейчас Море снисходит к нему, качая на волнах, создавая иллюзию лёгкости и свободы. 

─ Ты очень привязан к ней, ─ после небольшой паузы произносит Джим. 

─ Она же моя дочь, ─ почти шёпотом отвечает Боунз, ─ всё, что я сейчас делаю, я делаю для неё. Джо ─ это всё, что у меня есть, кроме костей и дурного характера. 

─ Эй, а как же я?! Как же твой бесстрашный капитан, всегда готовый прыгнуть в омут с головой?

─ Чёрт, Джим, я доктор, а не твоя малолетняя фанатка, так что не жди, что я кинусь тебе на шею, ─ МакКой напускает одно из сотни своих выражений, говоря «Ты идиот и тебе стоит лечиться, если ты продолжаешь думать также». 

─ Боунз, Боунз, Боунз… Эти «малолетние фанатки» делают такие вещи, что тебе с твоими докторскими мозгами и в голову не придёт, что люди способны вытворять такое с другими людьми. Возможно однажды, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я покажу тебе пару приёмов, которыми владею, ─ Джим соблазнительно ухмыляется, явно довольный собой и доктор не может сдержать улыбки. 

Леонард думает о том, что всё прошло намного легче, чем он ожидал, и что не стоило так бояться, ведь, чёрт, это Джим. Джим, который бывает весьма жестоким и эгоистичным засранцем, готовым убить любого без капли сожаления, но всегда остающийся собой. 

_В Море нет ничего лёгкого, кроме лёгкой смерти._

***

Леонард находится на дежурстве, когда сообщение приходит на его коммуникатор. Вулканке в инженерном отсеке, по её же неосторожности, почти отрезали руку, и ей несказанно повезло, что Скотти оказался рядом и смог вовремя привести её к Боунзу. Теперь только небольшой шрам на предплечье будет напоминать ей о её глупости. 

─ Готово, ─ говорит доктор, ─ вот тебе мои отцовские наставления: три дня никакой работы и никаких нагрузок на руку, а в течение суток лучше вообще ей не шевели. Через три дня снова придёшь, я повторно осмотрю шов. И ещё, постарайся в следующий раз держать язык за зубами и не влипать в подобные ситуации. Не всегда рядом оказываются те, кто хочет помочь.

─ Спасибо. Я в порядке, ─ девушка, Скаавик, пытается быть как можно более безэмоциональной, поддерживая статус истиной вулканки, но МакКой доктор, а не проходимец, и его не так- то легко обмануть. Он видит, как в глазах девушки плещется злость, обида и желание отомстить. Леонард думает о том, что когда- нибудь именно он будет писать заключение о смерти тех ребят, которые сделали это с ней. 

_Они уже мертвы, просто ещё не знают об этом._

***

Боунз вспоминает о сообщении и когда открывает его, земля уходит из- под ног. Он валится назад, неспособный устоять, и упирается в стену, сползая по ней на пол. Коммуникатор трещит в его руках и ломается пополам. МакКой кидает обломки падда прочь от себя и запускает руки в волосы, с силой ударяясь затылком о стену. Вулканка всё ещё здесь и она напугана, хотя и не показывает этого. Девушка осторожно дёргает Боунза за плечо, но доктор никак не реагирует, продолжая монотонно биться головой о стену. Помедлив минуту, вулканка принимает единственно верное решение ─ она должна найти Капитана. 

Когда она возвращается, с ней приходит Кирк и ещё пара энсинов, но Леонарду плевать. МакКою плевать, что его застают в таком виде, плевать, что они думают. Ему плевать даже на то, что Джим здесь, рядом с ним и берёт его за руку. Последнее, что он помнит, проваливаясь в темноту ─ как Море волнами накрывает его с головой. 

***

Когда Леонард открывает глаза, в его голове нет ни одной мысли. Там пусто, светло и, если прислушаться, можно услышать шум прибоя.

Воспоминания, пришедшие минутой позже, разбивают его о скалы. 

«Автомобиль… скорость… травма, не совместимая с жизнью… быстро… скорбим вместе с Вами…»

Боунз чувствует, как солёная вода заполняет его лёгкие. Он позволяет этому случиться и отключается снова. 

*** 

Когда МакКой открывает глаза во второй раз, вода до сих пор внутри. Она жжёт лёгкие и царапает горло. Но в этот раз Леонард не тонет. Он по крупицам собирает мысли и понимает, что находиться в каюте. И он не один. 

─ Очнулся? Наконец- то,─ голос Джима мягко льётся в уши, оседая в голове, ─ ты заставил меня ждать. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

─ Как будто я умер. 

─ Но умер не ты, ─ будничным голосом произносит Джим, ─ хотя очень старался. Мне жаль. Джоанна была хорошим ребёнком. Возможно, если я расскажу, тебе станет чуть легче: она была уже мертва, когда автомобиль сорвался. 

Леонард смотрит на Джима и чувствует, как кровь стынет в жилах. МакКоя выворачивает прямо в капитанской каюте, в кровати Джима, и кажется, что это продолжается бесконечно долго, а рука Кирка гладит его по спине, и от этого ещё хуже, ещё ужасней. 

Даже смерть кажется Леонарду более гуманной, чем то, что происходит сейчас.

Когда рвота прекращается, Боунза начинает трясти так, как будто у него судороги. Желудок всё ещё неприятно сжимается, воздуха не хватает, и он пытается оттолкнуть руки, обнимающие его, но Джим только сжимает его сильнее. 

─ Всё, что я сделал, я сделал ради тебя. Она бы влипла в неприятную историю и ты бы подставился. Ты бы умер за неё. Я не мог этого допустить, ─ Кирк гладит Леонарда по голове, шепча на ухо, ─ Джоанна была хорошим ребёнком и она уж точно не виновата, что оказалась дочерью своего отца. 

Вода в Море тёмная, не как в бассейне. Она жжёт лёгкие и царапает горло. Боунз пускает её в себя и якорем идёт ко дну. 

МакКой собирает все силы в кулак и бьёт Джима по лицу. Тот от неожиданности падает на кровать и Леонард, чуть помедлив, с громким рыком бьёт ещё раз. И ещё. И ещё. Боунз не может перестать кричать. Он бьёт Джима, пока кровь не начинает хлюпать под его руками и он без сознания не валится на Кирка. Джим обнимает Леонарда, его лицо залито кровью, и он не может сдержать смех. 

─ Мой мальчик. Мой маленький мальчик... 

«У тебя не осталось ничего, кроме костей, которые ты сам утопил в море. Вода тёмная, не как в бассейне, и тебе не выплыть». 

***

Когда Леонард открывает глаза в третий раз, яркий свет поначалу слепит его, но через минуту он привыкает. Доктор находиться всё там же, в каюте Джима, но в этот раз всё по- другому. 

Потому что он привязан. 

─ Очнулся? Наконец- то. Ты заставил меня ждать. Я не хотел начинать без тебя. 

Джим всаживает нож ему между рёбер и Боунз не может сдержать крика. 

***

Это продолжается бесконечно долго.

К тому времени, как Джим заканчивает, Леонард уже успевает отключится.  
Тяжело находиться в сознании, когда снаружи видно, как бьётся твоё сердце. 

***

Когда МакКой приходит в сознание, он чувствует себя на удивление хорошо. Джим позаботился о том, что бы на теле Леонарда не осталось и шрама. 

Спустя минут десять в каюте появляется Кирк. Его губа разбита, а под левым глазом огромный синяк.

─ Нравиться? Твоя работа, ─ на лице Джима одержимая улыбка.  
«Он безумен» ─ думает МакКой. 

Когда Кирк подходит ближе, Боунз замечает нож в его руке.

─ Зачем ты это делаешь? 

─ Избавляю тебя от боли. 

Всё начинается сначала. 

_Море не знает милосердия._

*** 

На пятый день Леонард выкрикивает прямо в лицо Джиму: «Ненавижу тебя! Сдохни, тварь! Я хочу, что бы ты сдох!»  
Капитан останавливает кровотечение, но не залечивает раны. 

После шестого дня Боунз трое суток не приходит в себя.

***

На одиннадцатый день МакКой больше всего хочет сдохнуть сам. 

***

На четырнадцатый день приходит смирение. 

Леонард уже не кричит, а просто принимает всё, что ему дают. И когда Джим целует его в перепачканные кровью губы, Боунз отвечает.

***

Леонард смотрит ему в глаза и видит синее море. Только сейчас глаза Джеймса Кирка почти чёрные, созерцающие распятое, изуродованное тело под руками. 

Боунз сам тянется за поцелуем. Глаза Джима светлеют.

_Море замирает у него внутри._

*** 

Когда Леонард МакКой просыпается на семнадцатый день, он обнаруживает себя в кровати рядом с Джимом. Тот собственнически обнимает Боунза со спины. 

_Море ручьём журчит у него в груди._

И Леонард не уверен, о ком из них он говорит.

***

Постепенно всё приходит в норму. 

Через несколько дней доктор МакКой возвращается к обязанностям шефа медицинской службы. Кристина встречает его сдержанным приветствием и рассказывает, что случилось за время его «отсутствия». 

─ Умер мужчина, Землянин, из инженерного отсека, но, похоже, это был несчастный случай. 

Боунз догадывается, как всё было на самом деле, но не говорит ни слова. 

***

На мостике его встречают так, как будто Леонарда не было всего часа два. Офицеры и энсины приветствуют его, не говоря ничего больше, и разбегаются по своим местам. Только Чехов бросает на Боунза сожалеющие взгляды, но не говорит ни слова. Хотя сам был бы не прочь надеть на МакКоя собственный ошейник. И Леонард надеется, что молодому энсину хватит мозгов держать себя в руках. 

 

*** 

Чехов целует Леонарда быстро, отчаянно, но очень нежно. Он обхватывает голову Боунза раньше, чем тот успевает сообразить, что происходит. Павел маленький, хрупкий, но в его руках почти богатырская сила и МакКою приходиться приложить немало усилий, что бы оттолкнуть Чехова от себя. 

─ Чёртов придурок! Ты хоть представляешь, что теперь с тобой будет! ─ Боунз шипит прямо в лицо Чехову. 

─ Я… я думал, он убьёт тебя. Я думал, этот больной придурок убьёт тебя. Я так боялся, ─ Павел тянется тонкими пальчиками к лицу Леонарда, но тот с силой отталкивает его от себя. 

МакКой надеется, что сможет сохранить это в тайне. Сможет сохранить парню жизнь. И остатки своего разума. 

Ещё одной смерти он не вынесет. 

***

Труп Чехова находят в ангаре. Его лицо изуродовано, губы отрезаны, а светлые волосы целиком покраснели от крови. 

_Море не знает милосердия. Не принимает иной власти, кроме своей собственной._

***

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. 

Самый молодой капитан Звездолёта за всю историю существования Звёздного Флота. Выдающийся ученик Академии, любимчик учителей, а уж тем более сверстников, привыкший добиваться всего, чего желал. Будь то вещь, Звёздный корабль или человек. 

В нем столько же справедливости и чести, сколько и жестокости. 

Человек, в душе которого ─ Море. 

*** 

Когда Джим не обнаруживает МакКоя в медицинском отсеке во время дежурства, Кирк думает, что его долг, как капитана, провести воспитательную лекцию по теме обязанностей. Джим ухмыляется своим мыслям и продумывает тематику их вечера на сегодня. Он ─ в капитанской форме, и Леонард ─ в своей ослепляющее- белой медицинской… 

Поэтому, когда двери его каюты разъезжаются в стороны, Джеймс Кирк теряет дар речи и последнюю нить со здравым рассудком.

Некогда белая медицинская форма почти целиком стала ярко- алой, кровавым пятном растекаясь на фоне общего порядка.

***

_Море, бурей поднимающееся со дна молодой души, выходит из берегов._

**Author's Note:**

> © Герман Мелвилл «Моби Дик».


End file.
